Happy Birthday To Me
by smurfette39
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up on her 17th birthday to learn her family's dark secrets. How will the past affect her future?First written story. Please R&R. Prequel to A Simple Course of Action. Please read this one first!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day. The birds were singing their praises to the sun. The alarm clock buzzed waking a sleeping Hermione Granger. It beckoned her to rise and greet the day. As she turned over she smiled. "Its my birthday. I'm 17!"

Hermione got dressed into her jeans and a white button down shirt. Pulled her wild mane into a pony tail, she bounded her way down the stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she realized something was wrong.

Her mom sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands, mumbling something.

Hermione stopped at the door.

"Mom... Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter and smiled weakly. "Happy birthday honey. "

"Mom... What's wrong?" Hermione was starting to get really worried.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling it was not going to be good.

"Hermione, sit down." Mrs. Granger said quietly patting the chair next to her.

"O Merlin! What is it mom? Are you okay?", Hermione quickly replied.

"I'm fine." Mrs. Granger replied softly trying to reassure her daughter.

"Is dad okay? Did he have a heart attack or something?"

"No, he is fine. It's just that... Oh, I really don't know how to tell you. But you are old enough to know." Mrs. Granger rambled on.

Grasping the back of the chair Hermione said, "Mom, what ever it is just spit it out and tell me!"

"Hermione, your dad is not your father." Almost relieved that it came out so easily, Mrs. Granger waited for the inevitable.

Hermione looked at her mom blankly. " Excuse me?"

"Your dad, I mean Mr. Granger is not your biological father. You are not a Granger."

Hermione sat down.

Happy Birthday to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclosure: Again, don't own anything. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

"Mom... Excuse me? It sounded like you said I wasn't a Granger? Did I hear you right? This is some kind of joke. Right? Mom? Mom?" Hermione shook her mom a little to get her attention.

Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter with puffy red eyes and sighed. "He's not your father. He sort of adopted you when you were just a baby. I was a single mom when we met. I started working for him as a dental assistant. He fell in love with us immediately after we met. We got married and he took over the role as your father."

"Why tell me now?" Hermione asked.

"We have been waiting for 17 years to tell you the truth, until you were an adult." Mrs. Granger replied.

Confused, Hermione asked "But Mom, in the muggle world 18 is an adult. I don't get it. If dad isn't my dad? Who is? What else aren't you telling me?".

"Hermione... I don't know how to tell you this…you aren't the only witch in the family."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger. I do however, own this alternate universe and I will continue to exploit it_. Bwaaahaaahaaa _J

Chapter 3

Hermione gazed at her mother, then down at her hands, then back at her mother.

"WHAT!????"

Mrs. Granger smiled weakly at her daughter, "I was born a witch."

"Hermione, didn't you ever wonder how we recognized so early that you had magical abilities? How it was so easy for your dad and I to embrace your powers. Honey, do you think I would have been able to accept them if I didn't understand them?"

Your grandparents were part of a very dominant wizarding family. They were purebloods through and through. They wanted to keep me away from the wrong types of people so I was kept locked up. My parents said I was gifted and needed to hone my talents at home. They educated me with the finest tutors galleons could buy. I was finally presented to society when I was 17.

I remember like it was yesterday,

All the best families were represented by their sons eager to make a connection with an available daughter. Everyone was there, The Flints, The Goyles, The Blacks, The Greengrasses, The Parkinsons, The Malfoys. They were all mixing and mingling. Trying to look their best for each other. Each trying to pawn their sons off on our family. On me. My job was to secure a husband before I turned 19. But I hated it. I hated all the secrets. I hated being on display.

Then I saw him. He looked out of place with his dark wild hair. He wanted to be there as little as I wanted to. He looked at me, and I him. We smiled a sort of knowing smile. He approached me as I was suffering speaking with Irma Crabbe. Insufferable twit!

"Excuse me. I do believe you promised me the first two dances" he boomed, grabbing my hand.

I smiled at him warmly, "Oh, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting", I replied. As we hit the dance floor, he took my hand in his and put his arm around me.

"Thank you". I said shyly

"No problem, Jonina". He smirked

"Jane", I corrected.

"No problem, Jane". he replied.

"Thank you... " I fished for his name.

"Sirius" He answered.

"Thank you, Sirius".

My parents didn't approve of him so we saw each other whenever we could. It was difficult because he was busy with his friends at Hogwarts, and I was at busy with my studies at home. Still, we stole moments together whenever we could. We went for long walks around the lake by moonlight. One Christmas Break, I remember sneaking away from home to visit him at his house. He had bought his own house and was all alone that year. I wanted to give him a little Christmas cheer. We got a little carried away and well...we were a little careless. When we learned I was expecting you, he was thrilled. We planned on eloping. I couldn't believe it. I was in love, getting married and having a baby!

Hermione sat for a minute and thought about all the names she had heard... Malfoy, Crabbes, Greengrasses... They were all pureblood families. They were all Death Eaters. Her mind raced for a while. Something clicked. Sirius was her dad's name.

"Mom? Sirius... Sirius Black?"

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Mrs. Granger continued to bare her soul to her daughter. "Hermione, we were young and in love. We were engaged but Sirius had gotten fed up with all the pureblood nonsense and ran away from home. He became ostracized from his family. Even though I was pregnant, my parents forbad me to marry him. They told me if I looked for him they would turn their backs on me and wash their hands of me forever. I left home that night planning on eloping, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my parents that way. A few months later you were born. I thought about looking him up, but then I learned they took him away. They locked him up in Azkaban. Without a trial. Without a warning. They just took his life away…."

Hermione shook her head, she knew the rest of the story. "Mom. Stop. I know what happened.

Sirius was Harry's Godfather, remember? I was in The Order with him".

Mrs. Granger was shocked. Hermione knew her father. "How is he?" She asked quietly. "I never stopped loving him."

Hermione caught her breath. "Mom, I don't know how to tell you this... Sirius is dead"

Jane held her breath. Dead. Death was so final.

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for adding me. Sorry for the delay, I got a little stuck in the timeline but then my muse told me just continue with the story and float down the river of artistic amazingness and people will love it. I hope you do. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: JKRowling still owns Harry Potter_

Hermione sat at the kitchen table trying to process the information she had just received from her mother. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and started to write,

"_Ok Mom, let me get this straight. _

_1. My dad is not my father. _

_2. You are a pure blood, but have no magical ability_

_3. Sirius Black was my father." _

Overwhelmed by her mothers confession, Hermione looked at her mother and sighed,

"_Is that about it? Anything else I am missing? Geez Mom, why are you telling me this now? I mean you kept this secret for 17 years, why even bring it up?" _As she processed the information her temper flared. _"Why not keep lying to me. Merlin, I never thought we had so many secrets in this family!" _

Jane sighed_, "Hermione, today is your 17th birthday." _She sighed deeply again as she continued to explain. _"You are an adult. You may have been raised as a Granger, but you have to be aware of certain family obligations before its too late." _

Hermione finally started to lose it, _"Family, what family? You mean the family that disowned you? That left you stranded when you were pregnant?!" _She stood up from the table and started pacing.

Jane stood and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, _"Hermione, that's not fair. You are taking my side, but think about it from their point of view. They were afraid they were losing their little girl. I don't think they really thought I would leave. They were trying to protect me. To do what was best for me. _

_When I married your dad, I left the wizarding community behind. I became Jane Granger, muggle dentist. You could say I sort of joined the Muggle Protection Program. _

_When we saw you were gifted, I knew it had to be your decision to be a part of the wizarding world. Only you could decide which world you fit in. I am so glad you found where you belong." _

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Hermione screamed. _"Mom, Why couldn't you tell me this sooner! I have had to work harder than anyone around me just to feel like I belonged in that world. I never told you anything about school because it has been so hard for me all these years. Now you tell me that I am not a muggle, that I am a pureblood! That all this time I actually was born to be a part of this world. I cannot believe this is happening! What else are you not telling me! I don't want any more secrets Mom." _

"_Mom?" _Hermione sort of waved her hand in front of her mothers face.

_Silence_

"_Mom?" _Hermione shook her mother just a little to get her attention.

Silence

Jane sighed. This was NOT going to be good. _"Actually, I don't know how to tell you this but there is more…"_

"_Oh no, now what?", _Hermione interjected.

Jane continued, _"You see there is a sort of "tradition" in my family that has been passed down for generations." _

"_Yes"_

"_I told you that when I was 17 I was presented to society."_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, I was presented to society because I had two years to get married or I would lose my magical abilities. "_

Silence

"_Hermione, you have two years to be presented to society and secure a husband or you will lose your inheritance and your powers." _

Silence

"_A pureblood husband."_

Silence

"_Hermione?" _Jane sort of waved her hand in front of her daughters face.

_Silence_

"_Hermione? Are you Okay?" _Jane shook Hermione's shoulder just a little to get her attention.

All at once the silence was broken, Hermione started to roar with laughter, _"Hahahahaha, I get it. You're trying to scare me huh? What is this? Lets scare Hermione on her birthday. Surprise! __Gosh how long did it take you to come up with this. What a great practical joke! You really had me going! Okay Ron, Harry you can come out now. Stop hiding. You guys, guys..…" _Hermione got up and started looking around the kitchen, opening up cupboards, opening the closets.

Jane followed her daughter and gently spoke, _"Honey, nobody's here. Only us."_

Hermione looked at her mother astounded, _"You cannot be serious. Its not bad enough that you kept it a secret that I am a Black, that I am not a Granger. Now you are telling me I have to get married to a stuck up pureblood wizard before I turn 19 or I lose all my powers?! What's next? Am I having high tea with my grandparents? Merlin!" _She threw her hands up in the air and plopped into her chair.

Jane took her seat next to her daughter and gently touched her arm, _"Actually Hermione, you aren't a Granger or a Black. You're a Yaxley. I told you that I joined the Muggle Protection Program. Your name isn't really Hermione Granger. It is Artemisia Axle. And as a matter of fact you do have a meeting with your Grandparents today to prepare you for your coming out party tonight. Surprise!" _

Silence.

Knowing that Hermione would need a little time to process everything, she got up to leave the room and gently kissed her daughters head. _"I'll just leave you to gather your thoughts, Happy Birthday, Honey". _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Little Help from Her Friends

Hermione apparated to the Burrow. She had to be amongst her friends. The people who knew what she had been through over the last 5 years. Ginny was in the house alone that day. Desperate for help, Hermione relayed the events of her morning to her friend.

"I don't believe this", Ginny shook her head. "We're cousins!"

"What?" Hermione said.

"We're cousins! My Grandfather Septimus Black was married to Cedrella Black. Cedrella was Lysandra Yaxley's daughter. We all know the story. Star-crossed lovers. She was intended to someone else. They fell in love. They ran away. It was so romantic. " Ginny gushed. "Anyway, since you are a Black and a Yaxley that makes you my cousin. Welcome to the family, cuz!".

"Oh No! We're cousins," Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong with that. I thought you liked our family?" said Ginny, a little offended.

"If we're cousins, that makes Ron and me..." Hermione started.

"Kissing Cousins" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Ewwww, that's so gross". Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, you realize that most purebloods are related to each other in some way. But our family connection is just a little too close, I guess that means you wont be marrying Ron anytime soon."

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" Hermione groaned.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to get you all dolled up for this soiree tonight. If you are going to remain the "Brightest witch of our age", we better find you a prospective groom. And quick!" answered Ginny.

"Ugh, don't remind me." groaned Hermione. "I am really just trying to take this one minute at a time. Let's just work on getting me presentable so I can meet my grandparents and then I will decide what I am going to do next".

"OK. So what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't got a clue! That's why I need your help". replied Hermione.

They apparated to Hermione's house and started to go through Hermione's clothes.

"Let's see, meeting estranged grandparents for the first time. Definitely a formal occasion. How about this dress?" Ginny pulled out the dress from the Yule Ball. "No, too formal".

"How about a nice long skirt and a blouse. No, too frumpy. You look like my mom!". Ginny cast aside yet another outfit. Just then Ginny had an epiphany, "I know, how about a nice shift dress, heels and pearls. You should also wear white gloves... Ooh! and a hat. A really big one!".

Hermione put on the things Ginny had pulled out of her closet, Ginny helped her with her makeup and stood back. Hermione looked like a lady.

She was as ready as she would ever be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just as Ginny was getting ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. Hermione gingerly opened to find two people she had never met, but seemed to know her intimately. "Artemisia. How lovely to see you".

The Yaxleys turned their attention to Ginny, "Ginerva. How charming to see you as well. Please send our regards to your father." Ginny was perplexed, she wondered for a moment how they knew her name? But then again, these were the Yaxleys, they probably knew everything about everyone the way they kept secrets! Ginny said her goodbyes, meekly gave Hermione an apologetic smile and slipped out the door. In the next heartbeat, Hermione's mother met them at the door and greeted her parents. "Mother, father. It is so lovely to see you this afternoon, would you care for some tea?"

Grandmother Yaxley smiled, not too warmly but sincerely, "That would be lovely darling, please show us the way." Jane ushered her parents to a little parlor that she had prepared. Everyone took their places. Jane was a little surprised by her parents behavior but she decided it would be better for Hermione if she played along.

As they sat down to tea, Grandfather Yaxley didn't miss a second on advising Hermione what was expected of her. "Artemisia. As your mother has undoubtedly advised you, we are your biological grandparents. We regret having not had the opportunity to train you in the ways of our family throughout your life, but we have always kept a watch on you from afar. Your intelligence and abilities have marked you as the Yaxley you truly are."

Hermione sighed, she just couldn't believe he said that. They had kept a watch on her? How come they didn't announce their presence earlier. Why did they just let her suffer all these years. This was so unfair.

"I will try to be as direct as possible Artemisia, time is of the essence. As your mother enlightened you, we have but 2 years to find an eligible husband for you to continue our lineage. To this end, we have taken the liberty of planning a small get together this evening to announce your eligibility for marriage. We have invited all members of our society with the hopes that you will find someone... shall we say suitable. We do have one stipulation."

Hermione shook her head, "Just one?" she replied. She couldn't believe the condescension that she was being subjected to; it was truly making her sick.

"Well, one at this time. We absolutely must insist that no one know what has happened to your mother or your father over the last few years. We intend to introduce you to society as Artemisia Yaxley. No one need ever know of your mother's _unfortunate indiscretions_. Well, not until after the wedding."

Hermione was seething at this point, she couldn't believe their gall. "Fine, but I have one stipulation of my own," she snapped back.

Mr. Yaxley looked at his granddaughter in astonishment, his eyebrows raised. She reminded him so much of his mother, she was just as spirited and strong willed. "Yes, and what would that be?"

Hermione looked at her grandfather directly in the eye and demanded, "It must be a masked ball".

"Pardon me? A masked ball? Why ever would you want a masked ball' Grandmother Yaxley inquired.

"To keep my identity a secret. You all seem to be so good at this I would have thought you would have figured it out. I have been to school with many of these "eligible" members of society for the last few years. They all know me as Hermione Granger, muggle and part of the golden trio. They HATE me. Not only will they all reject me, they will start to ask questions about my mother. Please, just let me keep this a secret. Please allow this to be a masquerade ball."

The Yaxleys looked at each other and smiled, it was perfect. Although she hadn't grown up with their tutelage, their granddaughter was going to be just fine. It was a surprise that she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin with this kind of shrewd thinking. Grandfather Yaxley nodded and replied, "Agreed, a masquerade ball it shall be. We will expect your presence at the manor within the next few hours. We will of course select an appropriate costume for this evening."

Turning his direction to his daughter, Grandfather Yaxley inquired, "Jonina? I do believe you have brought your daughter up with social graces. Do you believe she is prepared to conduct herself properly this evening."

Jane felt her body stiffen and replied, "She has taken etiquette and dance lessons, she will be fine."

Mr. Yaxley looked at his daughter and then his granddaughter, "Fine, see you this evening. Your mother will advise you of our manor's location. She obviously will not be able to attend but she has the rest of the day to continue your instruction. We will expect you to be early in order to go over some of the final details with you ourselves." They swiftly stood, said their farewells, and left the building.

Hermione and her mother left them at the door, turned to each other and shook their heads. "Mom, what the heck am I going to do?" Hermione asked.

Jane took her daughters face in her hands and earnestly answered, "Smile and Don't SAY Anything!" They laughed a little and then Jane continued her advice, "Just keep your head up and act superior, honey. All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. Remember those acting classes you had when you were a little girl? Well, I think it is about time we brushed up on those skills".

"What a birthday! I should have stayed at school this weekend. No amount of magic or therapy is ever going to repair the damage that has been done to me today," Hermione thought to herself.

_A/N: I would like to thanks to JK Rowling for creating this world I get to play in. I would also like to thank you all for joining me. So, what do you think so far? How is it going? What do you think is going to happen at the ball? _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lucius sat in his armchair reviewing an invitiation an owl had just delivered. Wonderful, he thought grimly, the Yaxleys have changed their coming out party to a masquerade ball. He hated masquerade balls.

He of course had known about this blessed event for some time, he had demanded Draco to be home this weekend from school. There was a lot riding on this occasion.

Still, this invitation could not be ignored. It was from a prominent pureblood family. Not to mention their son was a dominant death eater. He remembered when their daughter Jonina came out to society almost 20 years ago. She was the perfect young woman, beautiful, bright, with connections. He had seriously attempted to court her. One day she just sort of disappeared. It was just like the Yaxleys to keep their lives a secret. This girl must be her daughter. Yes, she certainly would be the right age. If she was anything like her mother, she would be impressive.

Draco was upstairs in his room. For some reason his father had insisted that he come home this weekend. In fact, most of his comrades were "requested" home by their parents. He had no idea why but knew it must be something important.

A quiet rap came to the door, "Excuse me... Master Draco, your father would like to speak with you inthe library." the new house-elf almost whispered.

Draco reluctantly got up and walked apprehensively down the stairs and met his father in his library. "Draco, my son".

Draco knew his father was up to no good now but answered, "Yes father. You wished to see me."

"Yes. We have an opportunity this evening. We have been invited to a masquerade ball for the emergence of Master Yaxley's granddaughter." Lucius announced.

Draco was in shock. "Master Yaxley? That hideous faced death eater? He has the audacity to have a daughter? No wonder they are making this thing a masked ball, probably to cover up some kind of facial deformity! What is she like Jojo the dog faced girl!"

Angered by his son's attitude, Lucius bellowed, "Draco! That is enough. These people are not to be trifled with. Yaxley is an ambitious wizard. While I agree with you that he is a bit scarred from his tribulations over the years, you would best be advised not to challenge this family. His parents are a force to be reckoned with. Furthermore, I will have you know his sister was lovely."

At this Lucius's voice and facial features softened, "I remember her entrance into society like it was yesterday. She was such a breath of fresh air. She was brilliant, witty and extremely high spirited. She never went to Hogwarts, she was tutored at home. They did not want her mixing with the wrong kind of people. Quite right I must say.

Draco, the reason I called you down here was not to have this debate but to demand you to win this girl. There is only one reason why the Yaxley's are introducing this girl. She is eligible for marriage. I want this alliance, Draco. If she is anything like her mother, she will be the best. Go after her. Acquire her."

Draco's mind was racing. He was too young to get married, before he knew it he was talking back to his father again, "Father, you cannot be serious! I am too young to be married. You have got to be out of your mind! You really have lost it."

Lucius struck his hand violently across Draco's face and roared,"Draco! That is enough. This is the second time I have had to tell you. You will not speak to me in this way. You will do exactly what I tell you to do, without complaint. I want you to secure her hand before someone else steals her from our family. You don't have to marry her until after you graduate, just woo her. Do not lose this opportunity or you will regret it. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir", Draco sighed as he walked out of the room. What a waste of time! This weekend was shot. He could not believe he had to play kissy face with "Jojo" the dog faced girl.

As Draco turned to go up the stairs, his father called to him, "Oh, and one more thing Draco. Your friends are now your competition. Don't trust anyone."

Little did Draco know that at this time all of his friends were having the same discussion with their fathers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: More secrets revealed

Hermione arrived at her Grandparent's estate a few minutes early, her heart beating. A house elf opened the door a moment after she knocked on the door. She instantly felt repulsed. As she entered the residence her heart lightened. Everything was enchanting. She had expected everything to be gaudy and pretentious, she found the house to be elegant. Although the foyer alone was the size of her home, flowers were arranged all over welcoming her home.

Surely this had been the worst birthday she had ever had, she began to hope it would get better.

"Artemisia, darling, you have arrived. I am so pleased", Grandmother Yaxley entered the foyer. Leading Hermione into an adjoining drawing room she prattled on, "This evening will be spectacular. We have sent invitations all over the world for this event. I have just returned from Venice where I selected a lovely gown and mask for you. You will find it in the room at the top of the stairs to the left. I will let you retire to prepare in just a few minutes, but first your grandfather will need to have a few words with you."

As Hermione entered the drawing room, her grandfather rose from his chair and took her hand. He then led her to the settee where Hermione took her place.

"Artemisia. It is lovely to see you. We have for so many years kept a watch on you from a distance. As your mother lost her powers at 19, we felt the need to protect her from the those who would find her as easy prey. We allowed her to change her appearance and take on the persona of a Muggle. We could never turn our backs completely on our daughter, we loved her too much. We still do. We have honored her decision to raise you as a muggle over the last 17 years but we were thrilled when you found your abilities. The fact that your abilities and knowledge exceed that of many of your peers has been a source of great sorrow and pride over the years. We simply longed to be a part of your life, to shower you with everything we could.

And at last, you are here. Just as we had hoped. We of course must go over some details with you before it is too late. Artemisia… I hope your mother had enlightened you about our little tradition?

With being as bright as you are I am sure you realize that the women of our family have been subjected to a curse for hundreds of years. Many generations ago, one of your grandmother's ancestors fell in love with a young muggle. He was noble, courageous and loved her dearly. However, her mother did not approve of the union. Her grandmother Morgaine had been injured by a young knight, consequently she did not trust men. She gave her daughter a choice. To accept an arranged marriage and her place in her world, or to leave it all behind. Her daughter of course, accepted her mothers wishes. Viviane established a way to resolve the challenges facing her daughter's choices as well as the choices of all her progeny. A simple curse that would disallow any daughter of their line marry anything other than a pureblood wizard.

For my wife and daughter's sake, we have kept this secret from the wizarding community. Hermione, you must understand, we will do our best to help you through this process. But, you simply must marry a pureblood wizard in order to continue doing your magic. If you choose another path, we will support that decision as well."

Hermione sat for a minute surprised by all that she had just heard. She shook her head and brushed the thoughts out of her head. She did not want to be distracted by what her grandfather was saying.

"Hermione, there is one more thing I must tell you. When your mother gave up her life in our world, she altered the way she looked. Out of protection, she also altered your looks. It is my pleasure to restore you to your proper appearance. "

With a flick of his wrist, Hermione was a changed woman from the inside out. Her skin was like porcelain, fair and smooth. Where she once has mousy brown hair, her hair was jet black... just like her father's. Where her eyes had once been just an ordinary brown color, they were a remarkable emerald green. A gift, her grandfather said, from her mother's side of the family.

Now that she knew the rest of the story, she would have to be a part of the secrets that surrounded the family. Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to handle this on her own, she had always had her friends to get her through. Taking a deep breath, Hermione asked, "Grandfather. I am a little overwhelmed here. But I really need to ask you something. Would it be alright, I mean would it be breaking any major rules if I told anyone?".

"Artemisia, you need to keep this a secret to protect yourself, your mother and your family."

"Grandfather, can't I tell my friends. Just Ginny, she already knows about my father and being a part of the family? What about Ron and Harry? We have been through so much together, I cannot imagine keeping this a secret from them?"

"Of course, the golden trio. I should have known. Artemisia, I don't feel good about this. If you feel they can be trusted, you may share SOME information about who you are. However, do not tell anyone about the reasons behind our "tradition". You must promise me."

"Thank you grandfather. I will do my best to use discretion. Oh and Grandfather? Can you PLEASE call me Hermione? At least when we are alone?."

"Of course, I am sure it will take some getting used to. Hermione, why don't you go upstairs to the room and prepare yourself. It is the first door on the left. You will find the dress and mask your grandmother picked up there as well as a "little" surprise from me."

Hermione rose from the settee and walked over to her grandfather. She briskly kissed him on his cheek and turned to go upstairs to prepare for the event. Her mother had spent hours coaching her on the details of her presentation. She spoke of how she would conduct herself in the receiving line, how to say her "howdoyoudo's", even how she would have to dance. Her mind was reeling with all the information she had received today.

When she reached the door, she heard some quiet rustling noises. Not knowing for sure what it was, but not wanting to back down from a challenge, Hermione raised her wand and opened the door when out popped Ginny, Ron and Harry. "Surprise! Happy Birth-..." Their voices trailed off as they did not recognize the girl at the door.

Hermione sighed in relief and dropped her wand. "Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Ginny, Ron, & Harry looked at this raven haired girl in confusion. There was an air about her that was familiar. She grabbed Harry in an embrace while Ron and Ginny looked on; Ginny's face getting a little red with jealousy. "Who does this girl think she is? Grabbing Harry like that?" Ginny steamed.

Ron turned away a little out of embarrassment. "Gor, she's beautiful, why is it that all the good ones want Harry?" he thought to himself hoping that none could hear his thoughts.

At once, Hermione realized the reason her friends were acting so peculiar. While she didn't feel any different inside, she realized that her friends did not know her appearance had changed.

"Guys. It's me! So how do you like my Birthday present from my Grandfather?" Hermione twirled around. All three of her friends mouths dropped open wide as they realized that the girl in front of them was Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful!" gushed Ginny.

"Who would have thought it?" teased Harry.

"Bloody Hell" screeched Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

"I really cannot believe it is you in there Hermione! I mean, I know its you, your grandparents told us to expect something unexpected but really this is too much. In fact, looking at you standing next to Harry. You could almost pass as brother and sister!" Ginny prattled on.

"Aw-www, thanks Ginny", Hermione replied laden with sarcasm

Ron had been speechless for a whole 10 minutes when he finally snapped back. "Hermione"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No, Ron."

"Oh well, I had to give it a try didn't I?"

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

Ron and Harry looked back and forth at each other, each indicating that the other needed to say something, Harry finally broke the silence "Hey, um, Hermione. We have something to tell you."

Oh great, here we go again, Hermione thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for the inevitable.

Harry laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "The reason we are here Hermione, is to help you this evening. Your grandparents flooed us at the burrow and told them our services were needed."

Ginny interrupted excitedly, "I get to be your attendant, your "lady in waiting". She quoted the air with a look of ease. "The wizarding world would expect nothing less as I am the closest living female relative of age. Ron and Harry will be your bodyguards for this evening."

"Don't worry 'Mione, we won't let anyone to get out of line." said Ron.

Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Ron, she could understand why they were there. But Harry? She looked perplexed.

Harry looked at her and nodded, "I know what you are thinking Hermione, your grandfather already told us he plans to charm me so no one will recognize me. If anyone asks they are going to introduce me as a 'close' relation."

Hermione nodded. Well, thank goodness this was a _good _surprise. Maybe tonight would be doable. After all, she was going to have her friends at her side. Ginny would help her with all the details and Harry and Ron would protect her.

Ginny grabbed her brother and harry and spun them around, pushing them towards the door. "Now, boys, if you will excuse us, its time to transform Hermione into a _beautiful butterfly_!"

Ginny shoved her brother and Harry out the door and closed it tight. "OK, Hermione. Let's get you ready", Ginny looked at Hermione and rubbed her hands together, a mischievous look in her eye.

She escorted Hermione to the dressing room where a gown was waiting. A beautiful ball gown that looked as if it had come from another era. The dress was white brocade with silver embellishments and glittering diamonds & emeralds everywhere. It was fitted through the bodice with a full skirt. It was exquisite. Hermione felt like Cinderella. Ginny helped Hermione with her dark locks, putting her hair up with a few tendrils hanging down. She applied a small amount of make up on her lips and eyes, just enough to enhance her beauty.

The door knocked

"Hold on", Ginny said. She went to the door and opened it a very little so she could peak to see who was on the other side. Seeing that is was Hermione's Gran, she opened the door and invited her in.

"Oh Artemisia, you look lovely." Grandmother Yaxley declared. "You look just like your mother did in that dress". Just for a moment her grandmother let her guard down and became a little misty eyed, it was just a few years ago that her baby was making her debut. "Oh my dear, I am so sorry I forgot myself. I have a few presents to give you. With that she gave Hermione two velvet boxes.

Hermione took them in her hands, gently touching the soft boxes. She opened the first. A necklace. not just any necklace, this had to be a family heirloom the likes of which she had never known. Emeralds and Diamonds set in silver. How very Slytherin, Hermione thought. But it was exquisite. "Oh, it matches your eyes", cooed Ginny. She took the box from Hermione and removed the necklace fastening it around her friends neck. Hermione looked at the second box, she could imagine what this was. She looked at her grandmothers eyes, and then opened the box. A beautiful tiara. "It's perfect!" sighed Ginny. She gently took the tiara out of the box for Hermione, and placed it on her head.

She put her arms around her grandmother, "Thank you".

Now, now dear. No time for theatrics. Its almost 7pm. Time to put that mask on and make your entrance.

Ginny handed the mask her grandmother had picked up in Venice. It was a lovely silver mask adorned with diamonds and emeralds. It too was perfect.

As the clock struck 7:00, there was another knock at the door. Ginny crossed the room to open it to find Ron, Harry and Grandfather Yaxley waiting. Grandfather Yaxley entered the room and held his granddaughters hands, "You look lovely." He kissed her gently on the cheek and took his wife's hand and placed it on his arm. The left the room and stopped at the top of the stairs.

Harry approached Hermione and took her hand putting it on his arm, with Ginny on her side and Ron on his. They opened the double doors to the suite and waiting in the hall for the announcement.

All the best families with sons from 16-27 had been invited. All were represented by their sons eager to make a connection. They were all mixing and mingling. Trying to look their best for each other. Each trying to secure this jewel for their own.

Mr. Yaxley cleared his throat and bellowed, "Good evening friends. I wish to thank you all for joining us this evening. It is with great honor that I have the pleasure of announcing my granddaughter into society. Without further adieu it is my pleasure to announce, Miss Artemisia Yaxley".

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, holding Harry's arm, flanked on either side by her dearest friends. She was a vision of loveliness, she looked like an angel. Silence intensified throughout the room as all eyes stared at her. She immediately understood what her mother must have felt when she was a young girl. She had never felt so exposed in her life.

As Hermione descended down the stairway with Harry, she scanned the room and immediately recognized only a few faces...Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini,...

As she continued to inspect the assembly she noticed something odd. Besides Ginny, she was the only girl there. That thought made her hold her breath. Harry felt Hermione start to seize up a little and patted her arm reassuringly with his hand. She let out her breath and continued her descent.

Upon closer examination she came to the realization that the guests looked like a pack of hungry wolves waiting to attack their prey.

Thank goodness she had her bodyguards.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile...

Draco had decided that he would be fashionably late to this little event. Yes, he would show up. He had to make an appearance. His father made it clear what his expectations were. But, he would be damned if he would look desperate enough to be first in line. He did, after all, have a reputation to maintain.

He entered the Yaxley's home a few minutes after the grand entrance. _Damn,_ he thought, _now I have to wait to see the bleeding munter._

He looked around the hall, impressed with the turn out. Yes, there was some fine competition here but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked across the room and saw his friend Blaise. They gave each other the "head nod" and moved towards each other to have a few words. There was still a throng of people surrounding the Yaxley's and their "pride and joy" so he was happy to chat with his friend for a few minutes. Surely there would be time to meet the hag when the crowd died down.

"Zabini..."

"Malfoy"

"Nice to see you this evening."

"Nice to see you, too".

They spent the next 15 minutes or so talking about the weather, their new class schedules, the quidditch match next weekend until finally Draco cracked.

"So, how was it?" Draco spat out.

"How was what" Blaise replied innocently.

"How was what??? You bloody wanker! You know what I want to know. What did she look like man? I mean was she the biggest minter you have ever seen?" Draco commanded a response.

"Uh, Draco... Ahem...", Blaise coughed.

"Did she get hit by the ugly stick?" Draco continued his query.

"Ahem..." Blaise coughed again.

"What, was it that bad? Did she get beaten with the whole frickin' tree?", Draco continued. He wondered what was wrong with his friend. Maybe he should back up a little, he didn't want to catch a cold.

"Ahem..." Blaise coughed for the third time.

"What's wrong man? Are you coming down with something?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." a female voice interrupted.

Draco recognized that voice. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Why in the world would they let you in here..." Draco started as he spun around to give Ginny a hard time. He stopped short when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Mr. Zabini, I do believe yours was the first name on my dear cousins dance card this evening." Ginny announced.

"Your cousin?", Draco replied.

Ginny smiled, "Oh yes, of course. You missed the receiving line. How silly of me. Draco Malfoy, may I present my cousin, Artemisia Yaxley."

"Charmed, I'm sure", Hermione curtsied, bowing her head slightly. Outside she smiled, Inside she was seething. The comments that he had made toward her. For years she had been called all sorts of names from this prat. He had ridiculed her in every way he could and now he had the audacity to call her names at her Grandfather's home. On her birthday!

Ginny offered up, "Now if you will excuse us, I believe we are obligated to Mr. Zabini for the first dance".

Draco had been looking at Artemisia, truth be told he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something oddly familiar about her. He was not sure what, but he was determined to find out. "Why yes of course. I wouldn't dream of detaining you a moment longer. Before you go, may I be so bold as to request a place on your dance card?" Draco asked.

This was too rich. That bloody prat just insulted my best friend and now he wants to place all kissy face. This is going to be fun!

Ginny smiled, laying it on a little thick, "Oh I am soooo sorry, we cannot accommodate you. I'm afraid the dance card has been filled. Since you were not in the receiving line, we assumed you did not mean to attend this evening. I'm afraid the only person who can bless you with this honor is your friend Mr. Zabini. "

Draco looked a bit confused.

"As he was the first in line," she explained "he made a request for the last dance as well. We told him that if someone did not show up, he would be able to take their place for a second dance. As you know, a lady does not go back on her word. "

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we do need to start this ball."

Blaise looked over at Draco with a smirk and said, "Sorry mate, all is fair..."

Blaise took Artemisia's hand and placed it on his arm. He then gracefully led her onto the dance floor, circling her carefully around the floor before taking putting his arm around her waist, his hand in hers.

"...In love and war" Draco muttered. looking up he saw his father's eyes glaring at him.

_He was right, I can't trust anyone._

_A/N: Yes, I know this is a little short. But it seems like a good place to pause. Will update again soon. They will be short chapters, but I will submit them quickly. Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

**Blaise looked over at Draco with a smirk and said, "Sorry mate, all is fair..." **

**Blaise took Artemisia's hand and placed it on his arm. He then gracefully led her onto the dance floor, circling her carefully around the floor before taking putting his arm around her waist, his hand in hers. **

**"...In love and war" Draco muttered. looking up he saw his father's eyes glaring at him.**

Now:

Lucius had heard his son's distasteful comments. In fact, he had watched the entire fiasco. He then suffered as he watched Blaise hold this girl in his arms for the first dance. Any dance Artemisia had with someone else was an opportunity to lose her. He would not lose this girl like he lost her mother. He remembered when he courted her mother. It was a strange time, much like it was now. The impending doom of war lurking. One day, she just disappeared. No one mentioned her again. It was as she had never existed. He had never been able to get the mystery resolved. He eventually came to the conclusion that she had died. But since Artemisia's emergence he thought perhaps she married someone abroad and never returned. Where was she now? No, she surely would be here tonight if she were alive. She must have died in childbirth...

Lucius decided it was time to take matters in his own hands. He crossed the room to have a few _words_ with his son.

Draco watched intently as Blaise put his arm around Artemisia. Watching him waltz this angel around the floor, it had been the longest 3 minutes of his entire life. He watched as Blaise touched the small of her back. He watched them smile at each other. He said something to her. She laughed. He said something in her ear. She blushed. Arrghhhh! He couldn't take this. And then, the music stopped. Blaise thanked her, released her to her "attendant" and sauntered back over to Draco to gloat. Ginny had already secured the next person on the list, Neville Longbottom, who was waiting in the sidelines to take a spin on the floor.

"That was incredible. She is the most amazing girl. Good breeding, good family, and that body. Man, she is a total package!", Blaise gloated.

Draco watching Artemisia dance with Neville. Just watching the way she moved. There was something so familiar about her. Yes she was beautiful, even with the mask on he could tell that. But it was more her mannerisms, the way she held herself. There was something that was so incredibly captivating about her; it was simply driving him crazy. Maybe if he was able to dance with her he would be able to figure it out. Interrupting Blaise's thoughts, Draco blurted out, "I want a shot at her. I want my dance."

"No way Draco. She's mine. I saw her first." Blaise responded. True he thought this girl was lovely, but Draco seemed to be taken with her. He almost looked like he was possessed the way he was looking at her. He had seen the look in his friends eyes when he was presented to the Yaxley girl. The dumbfounded look on his face. Later as Blaise was dancing with her, he had felt Draco's eyes watch their every move. Well, to be honest, most of the room had been watching. But still, Draco was rarely like this. Blaise was so looking forward on torturing Draco!

"Actually, I am sure her mother saw her first. 'She's mine, I saw her first'." mimicked Draco "This is so stupid. What is this the 1st grade? You kept me from getting in line. You knew what you were doing. You have to give up the last dance." Draco was almost pleading.

"Actually, No I don't. You snooze you lose Draco." Blaise answered dryly. _God it was fun terrorizing Draco for a change_.

"I will make it worth your while." Draco eyed Blaise suggestively, insinuating that money could be exchanged.

"Offering me a bribe? There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind." Blaise said, pretending to be shocked.

Just then Lucius walked up behind his son and his friend, "Good evening gentlemen. Enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked.

Surprised by the intrusion, Blaise was able to stammer out, "Uh, hello Mr. Malfoy".

"Hello father." Draco grimaced. He was in trouble so deep he didn't think he would ever see the light of day again.

"I couldn't help but see that you were the first to dance with the darling Yaxley girl." Lucius said, his eyes on his son.

"Yes, sir.", stammered Blaise.

"She is lovely, isn't she?" Lucius said.

Blaise wondered where this line of questioning was going. Honestly he just wanted to crawl away. He had spent most of his life avoiding being around death eaters, and Lucius was one of the elite. Blaise knew he had to watch what he said so he said the only thing he could, "Yes, sir."

Lucius turned his direction to Draco, "Son, when are you dancing with her?" his voice exuding with disdain.

Draco looked at his friend, pleading for his help. He didnt know what his father would do to him if he screwed this one up.

Without hesitation Blaise retorted, "The last dance. Draco will be dancing the last dance with Artemisia. He had me save it for him. He was a bit delayed and asked if I would be able to plead for a dance for him just in case he missed his opportunity."

Blaise meant it when he said there was nothing that Draco could do that would change Blaise's mind. but Lucius Malfoy? He might be able to Do something... something terrible.

Draco looked at Blaise, his eyes full of appreciation. He was going to owe him big for this one.

Lucius smirked at Blaise and Draco, "Fine, fine. Well Mr. Zabini, do enjoy your evening. Make sure to make the rounds. Do some networking." He then turned his attentions to the younger Malfoy, "Draco, a word on the terrace."

Draco hung his head down in shame, "Yes, sir."

Lucius escorted his son away from the assembly. He of course had to maintain an appearance of superiority. Lucias would never say anything derogatory in front of his son in front of anyone. "Draco, you need to do some serious damage control on this one. Everyone who is anyone just witnessed your little display. How many times have your mother and I told you to watch your tongue. It is so simple, just smile and don't say anything! How hard can that be? You had better find some way of getting on this girls good side. Ask her questions. Find out what she is interested in. And for Merlin's sake, shut your mouth!"


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

Lucius decided it was time to take matters in his own hands. He crossed the room to have a few _words_ with his son and his friend Blaise. Blaise was enjoying torturing Draco but saved him by giving up the last dance. Draco has realized there was something familiar about Artemisia, but cannot tell what it is.

Now:

This night was like a dream, well more like a nightmare. From the moment I walked down the stairs, all eyes have been on me. Studying my every move. It is almost more than I can bear. At least I am able to hide behind Artemisia. Funny thing though, it is amazing on how everyone is on their best behavior.

Apparently this was how it was done. After my entrance, I stood in a line and received each eligible male and their parents. Blaise Zabini was first in line. Its amazing how charming he was, he must get it from his mother. When he asked for a second dance, I couldn't't believe he had the gall. But then I found myself agreeing. There didn't't seem to be any harm in it. It might make people upset, but I only have to stand up with everyone once right?

As my grandparents introduced each family, Ginny was busy writing down each eligible bachelor's name on the dance card. She was keeping track of something else for me as well. While we were upstairs I had asked her to take a few notes.

---

"Ginny? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, you name it."

"I have been trying to figure out a way to remember everyone. I mean, I am not going to see their faces as they are all going to be wearing masks. I was wondering, can you write down a few characteristics about each person?"

"No problem. How about we come up with a little rating system?"

"Rating system?"

"Yeah. We figure out what characteristics you are looking for in a partner, and then I will mark down if they have those. What are you looking for?"

"Well, I wouldn't't mind it if he were cute. I mean it may be a little superficial, but I appreciate nice hair, a winning smile and a good body as much as the next girl."

"Well, that goes without saying. I can rate that one for you!" laughed Ginny.

"I think more importantly, he needs to be able to hold a decent conversation, he needs to be able to make me laugh, and be capable of dancing without stepping on my toes for a start. He needs to have a certain air about him that demands respect; but, he must show me respect as well."

"Well, good luck with this crowd."

Hermione groaned… Good luck indeed. The top 50 eligible pure-blood wizards would be there tonight. And she had to dance with them all! Let's see 50 wizards, 3 minutes a dance each. That was 150 minutes of dancing alone! Not including the amount of time she needed to take just mingling.

This really was going to be a _really_long night.

---

As Hermione stood and waited in the receiving line, she was grateful that Ginny was there to make notes for her. It would make the dating process easier. This was the "greet the meat". She would be able to meet everyone, take a minute to say hello, Ginny would evaluate their looks and their demeanor. All the while Ron and Harry stood silently by to make sure nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

Ginny ushered Hermione over to her first dance of the evening, Blaise Zabini. As she stood patiently waiting for her introduction she could not help but hear Draco's comments. She was truly surprised to hear what he was saying about her alter ego. At least he was an equal opportunity offender. She was so grateful that Ginny put him in his place. Her initial reaction was to slap him and have Harry and Ron escort him out of the house, but that would make a scene. She was sure her grandparents would have objected to a scene.

As Blaise escorted her to the dance floor, thoughts raced through Hermione's mind, _It's so strange having everyone be so polite to me. Well, everyone besides Malfoy. Nice to know he is still a prat no matter who is in the room. Why does he always have to ruin everything? I felt so grateful to have Ginny there, I didn't't want to break character and say something I would regret. He seems to have as big a mouth as I do. Still, I have to admit, the look on his face was priceless. Why does he keeping glaring at me? He must still be in shock. _

While on the dance floor Blaise apologized for Draco, "Ms. Yaxley, you will have to forgive my friend. He seems to suffer from foot and mouth disease. He opens his mouth and shoves in his foot. We hope that one day there will be a cure."

They both laughed at Draco's expense. The joke immediately lightened Hermione's eyes.

"Mr. Zabini, You don't have to apologize for Mr. Malfoy", she smiled.

"Please, it's Blaise."

"Alright, Blaise".

"Actually, I think I do. He made a bad first impression. In all fairness, the only Yaxley he knows is a friend of his father's. Your uncle I believe? Now he is a breathtaking individual". Blaise's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Well sir, I am offended." Hermione teased back. She had met her uncle as a death eater and thought him to be a frightful character, she could see where Draco would have gotten the idea. All of a sudden his comments actually seemed funny to her. The whole situation was ridiculous. In fact, it reminder her of something that George or Fred would have said."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Ms. Yaxley…"

"Artemisia"

"Artemisia" Blaise smiled, "I do believe our dear Mr. Malfoy is completely taken with you. I have never seen him have that look on his face before."

Then they really laughed.

Hermione really enjoyed meeting and chatting with Blaise. Things were starting to look up. All too soon the song ended. He thanked her for the dance, they said their goodbyes and Ginny efficiently ushered Hermione to Neville Longbottom.

Hermione had been dancing for hours, earning her a well deserved break. Every 3 minutes or so, the music would end, a few words were spoken, and Ginny would be at hand to introduce yet another willing partner. All the while Ron and Harry stood by to make sure nothing unexpected occurred. To be truthful, she barely remembered that Ron and Harry were there, there were as still as guards at Buckingham Palace.

This was grueling work, being so pleasant ALL the time. She didn't't exactly mind all the attention, but it would have been nice to spend a few more minutes getting to know these people. Talk about speed dating!

She was so relieved for the break as the foursome left the ballroom together to take a little rest on the veranda. As they walked outside, Hermione immediately found herself face to face with Draco.

"Ms. Yaxley".

"Mr. Malfoy"

"Ms. Yaxley, Mr. Zabini asked me to relay his apologies but he has an important matter which requires his presence home. I am afraid he will not be able to fulfill his last dance with you.

"Oh, that is too bad. I hope it was nothing too urgent"

"Not too urgent, but important. Would you permit me to take his place."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. Was this really happening? Was Draco Malfoy actually kissing up to their friend.

Hermione assessed the situation with perfect clarity. From the dance floor she had seen how livid Lucius Malfoy had been. Blaise had already told her the rest of the story about Draco's comments. Lucius obviously had intimidated Blaise and he left. Funny thing is, she got the impression that he would have give the spot to Draco anyway after torturing him for an hour or two. As she stood and looked at Draco, she decided it might be fun to torture Draco for everything that he had ever done or said to her over the years. Besides, if she refused him what would Lucius do to her grandparents. She knew what she would have to do, say yes and make him suffer.

"That would be lovely. Ginny, please write Mr. Malfoy's name down for the last dance."

"As you wish", replied Ginny. She wondered what Hermione was up to but didn't't ask any questions… yet.

"Now if you will please excuse me, I need to get a breath of fresh air with my relations."

"Of course."

----

They waited for a few minutes. Allowing Hermione to relax before pouncing on her, making sure they were alone.

"Artemisia. You know, that name is too bloody long. How about Missy? Mia? Artie!? Great Merlin! What are you doing!?" Ginny turned to Ron and Harry and demanded, "She's not seriously going to dance with that prat?"

Ron interrupted, "Its Draco Bleeding Malfoy. Of course she's not gonna dance with him. She's not thinking clearly. I think she's lost it. I thought she was getting too tired from dancing. I think she finally snapped."

"Ron, give her a minute. She has to have some kind of reason. I mean you don't really think she likes the git?" Harry reasoned.

"Guys! Guys! Think you can give it a rest for a moment! The Malfoys are extremely powerful. Think for a minute what Lucius could do to my grandparents. I have to at least give Draco a go, plus it might be fun to play with his mind a little. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Hermione! I am so surprised at you! That sounded so Slytherin." Ginny admired her friend.

"I know. What ever will I do? I guess the room is starting to affect me".

"Speaking of the room, well break time is over." Ginny dragged her friend to an upright position, "time to get out there and mingle".

Hermione groaned, "Cant we just sit out here a little while longer. Its my birthday…"

"Yeah, and you can cry if you want to… No, we have to get out there and dance, you have 15 more partners waiting for you. Oh and Artie?"

"Yes, Ginny"

"Your next dance is with Vincent Crabbe", Ginny laughed.

"Oh no! Someone please save me" she groaned.

All Harry and Ron could do was laugh. This was going to be epic!

---

A/N; I just want to thank everyone for reading. I especially want to thank everyone who is giving me reviews. I really enjoy knowing that you are enjoying my story.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last time: _

_Ginny was busy keeping track of Hermione's prospects. Hermione danced with Blaise and learned a little bit more about Draco. She took a break after dancing for hours and ran into Draco. He informed her that Blaise had to leave and asked if he could have the last dance with her. Hermione agreed to dance with him out of obligation for her family, and decided she might be able to make him suffer a little. _

* * *

**Now:**

"Vincent Crabbe, How can a girl be so lucky" Hermione grumbled under her breath.

Ginny laughed, "Careful Hermione, if you cant say anything nice..." Ginny said quietly in a singsong voice. 

Hermione just threw Ginny a glare that screamed where she could go. Feeling a little like she had a date with the executioner, Hermione walked over slowly to Vincent Crabbe and his grandmother. This would start the second part of the evening. She had the horrible feeling that she was going to need to find a potion to relieve her aching feet after this dance but knew it was her duty. It would only be for 3 short minutes. She was a Gryffindor, she could handle it. As she was introduced to the Crabbe's, she understood why her mother would have called Irma Crabbe an insufferable twit. She was going on and on about her sweet "poopsie whoopsie".

Much to Hermione's dismay, Ginny was about to suggest they begin the ball when Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Mrs. Crabbe, always a pleasure. Crabbe, you don't mind if I borrow Ms. Yaxley do you?" With that Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. 

Ginny had a fit. Harry and Ron started to run after Draco to separate him from the friend, but stopped as they realized she seemed relieved.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy", Hermione said quietly to Draco.

"It's Draco""Yes Well, Thank you Draco." Hermione replied.

As Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and put his hand in hers, her heart skipped a beat. _Wait a minute. This was Draco. The insufferable prat. Why is my body reacting to his touch. Down girl._

"My pleasure" Draco replied.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

He had watched as Miss Yaxley walked into the room with her friends. She had looked as if something dreadful was about to happen. He overheard a comment she made about Vincent Crabbe and realized what was wrong. He smirked at the comment. Blaise was right, she really was the total package. Looks, breeding, connections, intellect... and _opinionated_ just like him. His mind quickly registered that her next dance was with Vincent Crabbe. Merlin! He had to do something quick. Maybe it was a little selfish of him, but he couldn't bear the thought of Crabbe's hands on her. Besides if he wanted a chance to dance with her he knew he would act fast, once Crabbe got a hold of her the ball would be over anyway.

He saw that Ginny was about to suggest they begin the ball when he decided to rescue the damsel in distress. "Mrs. Crabbe, always a pleasure." 

He then directed his attention to his friend, "Crabbe, you don't mind if I borrow Ms. Yaxley do you?". Crabbe just sat there with his mouth gaping wide as Draco took Artemisia's hand and led her to the dance floor. 

Ginny's face was as red as her hair, she was having a real fit. Her "bodyguards" started to separate him from their cousin, but stopped as she smiled reassuringly at them.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy", Artemisia said quietly to Draco. _Hmmm, there is something oddly familiar about the way she said Malfoy..._

"It's Draco". He wanted to be on a first name basis with this witch. 

"Yes Well, Thank you _Draco_." She blushed as he put his arm around her waist and put his hand in hers. His heart skipped a beat. He had never been so taken with anyone. 

"My pleasure" Draco replied. It truly was HIS pleasure. The 3 minutes that he had spent with her in his arms had been amazing. When he held her it was as though time stopped and the room slipped away, leaving only the two of them together. He knew that his father was right, he had to make her his own. As the song ended he reluctantly brought her to Ginny's side, giving her hand a chaste kiss before pulling himself away.

* * *

The next hour passed by quickly as Hermione was handed off to partner after partner. Draco stood by and watched from the sidelines, eagerly anticipating another moment with the girl. Her mannerisms, her smile all reminded her of someone. He just couldn't place it. Meanwhile, Lucius was taking an eager interest in his son's behavior. He expected nothing less than this kind of reaction from Draco. It reminded him of his own with the girl's mother. This time, he would be damned if he let anything or anyone interfere.

It was nearing the end of the evening when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It became almost oppressively cold. As all eyes made their way to the entrance of the room, silence descended amongst the entire crowd. Then came a quiet murmuring. "Who is it? I don't know, I have never seen him before..."

Hermione turned around to see the most remarkable looking man she had ever seen. He was absolutely exquisite. Tall, dark and handsome was not enough to depict him but it was a start. He looked about 6'2, broad chest, strong arms, long black hair. His hypnotic eyes seemed to captivate her soul. He walked directly towards Hermione. All the women in the room were immediately attracted to him, the men humbled.

All except Ginny Weasley, Draco and Lucius Malfoy. They saw him for what he truly was.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

Everyone was silent as an old decrepit looking man walked in the room. Who the heck did he think he was. He wasn't on the list. And he was alone. Harry and Ron were told to watch for something unexpected, could this be it? Ron and Harry blocked his path. _Thank goodness they are here. _She was absolutely shocked when they exchanged a few words and Ron and Harry just stepped aside. They had been protective before, but when the stranger smiled at them they immediately looked peaceful and smiled in return. When the boys just gave up, Ginny was livid. She stepped in as the next line of defense.

"Excuse me. But, you aren't on the list."

"That's okay"

"Uhhhm, not its not. You see all that were invited are accounted for. You weren't invited."

"I am sure it was merely an oversight. I am here to inquire about the eligible maiden."

"I don't think so. Who the heck do you think you are? Just waltzing in here unannounced."

"Lord Ryuu"

"Well, Lord Roo, you don't seem to be an eligible candidate. Where is your son?"

"My son. What do you mean?"

"Lord Ryuu, everyone here is represented by a son of an eligible age, are you with your son, your grandson, a nephew..."

"No, I am here alone."

"What do you want?"

"Merely to claiming the next dance with Ms. Yaxley."

"Uhmmm, No. I don't think so."

Hermione grabbed Ginny out of earshot and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ginny whispered, "My job. I am protecting you from this old geezer. Somebody has to!" she said as she glared at Ron and Harry.

Hermione said, "Old geezer? Aren't you being a little critical? I mean he cant be more than 25. It's okay Ginny. I _want_ to dance with him. Just look at him."

Ginny answered, "Do I really have to?" Ginny looked at Hermione who was ogling this hateful looking creature. "Are you feeling alright?".

Lord Ryuu interrupted the girls, taking Artemisia's hand to steal his turn on the dance floor. Hermione seemed almost in a trance. As he put his arm around her friend, Lord Ryuu looked back to smile at Ginny and winked.Ginny blinked a couple times and then reopened her eyes. _Who was Hermione dancing with now? Where did that old man go? And why was Lord Ryuu on her list?_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

It was almost time for the last dance of the night, when the most peculiar thing happened. A strange old man entered the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at this newcomer. He could understand why, he was frightful to behold and completely out of place against the beauty and youthfulness of this night. He felt a surge of protectiveness come over him when he saw the old man walk toward Ms. Yaxley. Where are her bodyguards? Great there they are. What in blazes! They just smiled at each other let him pass. Thank Merlin for Little Red. What a cantankerous girl she is. At least its good to know she is trying to do her job.

The worst part about the old man, was that the Yaxley girl, as well as every other woman in the room looked positively charmed by him. _Hmmm, maybe I need to get yellow teeth, grow a beard and develop a toe fungus, then maybe she'll look at me like that. _Draco paused for a moment. What was he thinking?!

Something was terribly wrong with this picture. He obviously had some kind of charm on the room and what's worse, Artemisia.

* * *

**Lucius's POV**

_Lord Ryuu. The Dragon lord himself. This was a surprise. What is HE doing here?_ Lucius looked around the room and admitted he certainly knew what he was doing. Almost everyone had fallen under his spell. _Only Arthur's little girl saw him, hmmm. Very interesting._ Lucius raised his eyebrow as he watched his son's reaction to the disturbance. He had become increasingly agitated. He looked confused, then protective, then jealous. He was sure his son had seen the "noble" Lord's true form. That was even more interesting. Perhaps Draco was more attached to the girl than he had originally thought. As Ryuu led Artemisia onto the dance floor, Lucius held back a little. Watching, waiting for the right time to confront his "old" associate.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Just wanted to thank everyone for their support of this story. I have been having fun writing it and receiving your reviews. I wanted to warn you all that this story is coming to an end soon and may not have the resolution you want, but if I requested I will write a sequel (or at least an epilogue)._

* * *

_Last time: _  
_Draco saved Hermione from Crabbe from dancing. They both felt a connection. Something unexpected occurred before the last dance of the night. A strange old man named Lord Ryuu entered the room. Everyone in the room had been charmed to think he was young and handsome. Everyone, save for Ginny Weasley, Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Ginny tried to protect Hermione, but then became charmed herself leaving her confused. Draco was confused until he realized what was going on, then he felt jealous and protective. And Lucius, Lucius was waiting for his moment to confront his "old" friend._

* * *

**Now:**  
Draco looked at Ginny, "What is going on? Who is the old geezer?"

Ginny looked at Draco her eyes wide with disbelief, "You saw him too? Thank Goodness, I thought I was going crazy."

"Yes I saw him. They are dancing right over there. Who is he?"

"His name is Lord Ryuu. Malfoy, I don't really know what is going on. We have to do something. I have a really bad feeling about this."

They watched as Lord Ryuu and Artemisia finished their dance. Ginny motioned to Ron and Harry that something was wrong and gestured for them to go offer Artemisia some protection. The boys were still under their enchantment and were unsure of who they needed to protect her from but they moved toward Hermione.

As the dance ended, Lord Ryuu held Hermione's hand and began to escort her outside. Lucius blocked their passage.

"Lord Ryuu, always a pleasure. It has been so long since we have seen you. And so far from home. So good of you to grace the Yaxley's with your presence."

"Malfoy, I wish I could say the same to you. Now if you will excuse us"

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Hermione looked a little confused. _How could they be old friends? _

"Malfoy, I must insist you step aside."

"I don't think so Ryuu"

"She's mine."

"She doesn't belong to you"

"Not yet"

"Not ever. I wont let you have her. What kind of game do you think your playing?" Malfoy raised his wand.

"Game? I will show you a game." With that Ryuu pulled out his wands and they started a duel.

The room watched as they circled one another with wands raised. Draco went over to Artemisia to pull her out of harm's way and to offer her protection. As Lucius and Ryuu threw spells at each other, Ryuu's guise was dropped allowing the room to see his true appearance. Grandfather Yaxley was in shock. He hadn't heard from Lord Ryuu for so long, he was surprised to learn he was still alive. He immediately called in for reinforcements when he realized what was going on. A room full of pure bloods, death eaters and blood traitors, all pulled their wands. All fixed on one united point. He was readily disarmed, Ron and Harry acting as a shield protecting Hermione from him.

* * *

Lord Ryuu was about to be escorted somewhere, when Hermione yelled "Stop!" She smiled a saccharin sweet smile as she approached the lecherous Lord Ryuu. "Lord Ryuu, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear," he answered her warmly.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled.

"I _think _we have established that." he answered dryly.

"How dare you walk in here and pass yourself as someone you are not." she added.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." he replied menacingly.

"Why not?"

"I know who you are. I know your family's secrets. If you want them kept, you will consent to be mine."

"You are crazy! You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? I have waited far too long for this." With that he put his hands out to grab Hermione, but before he could she had her wand out in front of his face.

"Dont.touch.me."

He put his hands up and said, "Fine, fine. I am sorry. I would not dream of hurting you." he said trying to defuse the situation.

"Hurting me. Hurting me? You have no idea what kind of day I have had. The surprises I have received today. Then you decide to waltz in here unannounced, charm me and then try to blackmail me? Threaten to reveal my family's secrets? This is my BIRTHDAY! How dare you ruin it!" With that she pulled her fist back and punched him straight in the face. Grandfather Yaxley stood from across the room and smiled proudly. Yes, she was definitely her mother's daughter.

Lord Ryuu couldn't believe his eyes, or the force she hit him with. Realizing the shock the rest of the room was in, he tried to escape but found he couldn't move.

"Come now, you didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" Lucius asked.

* * *

The mystery had been unravelling Draco's mind all night. He had recognized her demeanor, her smile, her quick mind. He just couldn't place her. Draco looked at Ginny and then Ron, then at the mystery "cousin". Yes, he had felt there was something oddly familiar about Artemisia all evening, but with that last act Draco knew exactly who the Yaxley girl was. He had been on the receiving end of that right hook. _It's Granger! Hermione Granger? I'm in love with Hermione Granger? My father just protected Hermione. No, not Hermione. Artemisia. Hermione is a pure blood? So why keep it a secret? Wait a minute! My father was in love with her mother? What happened to her? Where is she? What other secrets are they keeping?_


	15. Chapter 15

Grandfather Yaxley stood at the top of the stairs and cleared his throat, the entire room fell quiet and gave their attention to their host.

"Honorable guests, friends. I would like to thank you all for your assistance this evening. Under the circumstances I feel that an explanation is in order." he cleared his throat.

What had once been a "meat and greet", had become a war zone. Now you could hear a pin drop. Not a soul stirred as all eagerly waited for the answer to their burning question, Who was Lord Ryuu?

"Many of you may not have recognized Lord Ryuu. A skilled dark wizard from the far east, he has been obsessed with my wife's family for generations. For decades we have striven to protect our daughters from falling prey to his power. He has tracked my wife, our daughter and now our granddaughter. We had feared that he might make an appearance tonight, and tried our best to take precautions, but he slipped through our line of defense." He looked at Harry and Ron with a knowing look. They looked down a little ashamed. "With your help we have been able to protect another generation from his claws.

Lucius, I wish to thank you most of all for your quick thinking. It is lucky for us that you were able to see through his disguise. Without you, we could have lost our dear Artemisia. Our family is truly indebted to you. How can we thank you?"

Lucius bowed graciously, "Please. No thanks are necessary at this time. Let's just restart the ball. I believe Draco has the final dance of the evening with Artemisia." Lucius was pleased at this turn of events. He could understand the obsession Ryuu had with Jonina and with Artemisia, if left alone after time it could have driven him to madness as well. He couldn't have planned this better himself. Now they owed him a debt of gratitude. He knew exactly what he would demand. But, that could wait for another time.

* * *

As Draco's eyes met Hermione's, he was conquered. He knew he would do everything he could in his power to protect her. He belonged to her now. Feeling an overwhelming desire to please her, Draco looked up at Hermione, and smiled. "You dont have to if you are not feeling up to it. It looks like you have been through a lot today."

Not one to sit idly by, Hermione took a deep sigh and plucked up her Gryffindor spirit. She looked up at Draco and returned the smile, "No, its fine. It will be a nice diversion." _He really does have a nice smile._

Draco took her small hand in his and gently led her to the floor. With her hand in his, he felt like he was home. With that one simple act he knew they would be together, he had to have her in his life. As he put her arm around her, he found again that they fit perfectly together. As the music began and they started to dance, the world seemed to melt away.

Lucius watched the two with great expectations. _True they were perfect opposites, with her dark hair and his blond hair; however, she complemented him nicely. Yes. They would be a handsome couple._

Ginny was a little concerned that Hermione seemed so taken with Draco. But, Draco had seen through Ryuu's disguise too. _What did that mean? Harry and Ron had both been fooled. As she watched Hermione and Draco float across the floor, Ginny found herself almost in a dreamlike state. __They look really good together. She shook her head to clear it. __What am I thinking. It's Malfoy. They are total opposites!_

Ron and Harry had been sitting idly by all evening. Feeling a little useless as they fell under the power of Lord Ryuu and couldn't protect Hermione themselves, they watched even more closely at Draco and Lucius during this last dance. Draco was very tender with Hermione, true, but they could not shake the feeling that there was something else going on. They also knew that Hermione was Malfoy's 2nd cousin. That thought alone made them feel like gagging. While it was customary for pureblooded families to marry cousins from time to time to keep the bloodlines pure, 2nd cousins were a little too close for comfort for their taste. Besides this was MALFOY! As the dance ended, they watched as Draco put his face near her ear. _That was too bloody close_, Ron thought to himself. The boys looked at each other in disgust.

As the dance ended, Hermione felt Draco's warm breath near her neck, his mouth getting close to her ear, making her feel a little lightheaded.

"See you Monday...Granger". he whispered, emphasizing the name Granger.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Her body completely tensed up. How did he know. She thought she kept it so well hidden.

As his arms were still around her, he felt her body tense. Draco immediately reassured her, "Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret. It's safe with me." Draco kissed her cheek and pulled himself away from her.

Leading her off the dance floor and to Ginny's capable hands. "Red", Draco bowed to Ginny. Having shared the knowledge of Lord Ryuu had brought a sort of mutual understanding. They did not like each other, but they found they could respect each other.

* * *

With the last dance, the evening had come to a close. After all had said goodnight and parted ways, the 4 friends sat around the fireplace in the sitting room for a few minutes to celebrate Hermione's birthday together.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and blurted, "Hermione, we are so sorry about Lord Ryuu. I mean we tried to protect you from Draco, but almost lost you to that old creep."

"Guys, its okay. I mean my grandmother and grandfather did not even recognize him and they knew what they were looking for." Hermione reassured them.

"I just cannot believe you guys didn't see him. I mean I did at first, but then he kinda disappeared." Ginny said. "I thought I was going crazy until Draco came over and told me he saw it too."

"Why do you suppose Lucius, Draco and you could see him and we couldn't", Harry asked Ginny.

"I havent a clue. I mean maybe it has to do something with being pure." Ginny said sweetly.

"Yeah Right!" Ron laughed,"How about leglimency?"

Ginny got up suddenly ignited, "OOOH!! I know, maybe Lucius saw because he was in love with your mom, and Draco because he was in love with you!"

"Ewwww" Both Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Ron raised his eyebrow at his sister and played, "Are you saying something else Ginny?"

"Ewww, no." She shook her head. "Sorry Hermione, No offense. I just don't play for the home team".

"None taken" Hermione smiled.  
Ginny thought for a minute and said, "I don't know. Maybe he wanted us to see him. Just for the fun of it?"

"I guess we will never know", said Harry ending the investigation.

After a few hours of chatting, everyone decided it was time to call it a night.

Harry put his arm around Hermione and smiled, "Happy Birthday 'Mione".  
"Yeah. I know it was a bit crazy, but I hope it was fun." Ron said.  
"At the very least it was surprising" Ginny added.  
"You can say that again!" Hermione agreed, as the friends laughed.

* * *

As she laid in bed at her room in her grandparents home, listening to the clock ticking in the stillness of the night, she could not help but reflect on how many surprises she had on her birthday. First she found out that she is not a Granger, that her mother was a pureblood witch, that she is actually Sirius Black's daughter, that she is a pureblood not a muggleborn after all, that there is a curse on the family that she has to marry a pureblood by the time she is 19 or lose her abilities, that some hideous old man had an obsession with her and charmed her, that Ginny had tried to stop him, that Lucius had fought for her, that all the people in the room had been united on one thing saving HER.

Still, nothing surprised her more than the way she felt when Draco touched her. When they danced it felt as though time stood still.

_I wonder how much he really knows. _Hermione shook her head. _He couldnt possibly know everything. He figured out about who I am, he cannot know everything. I am going to have to watch him carefully at school._

Hermione smiled at the thought of school on Monday. She was going to be able to charm herself to look like Hermione again, until at least she graduated. She had convinced her grandparents that it would be the best way to keep her identity a secret. After all, it had worked for 17 years hadn't it? They didn't like it, but she convinced them by pleading her case beautifully. She promised that when she came to visit, she would drop the charm and look like Artemisia. Seeing how determined she was, they finally relented.

* * *

Before she turned out the light, she looked at "the list" that Ginny had provided her along with her notes. A virtual who's who of pureblooded wizards. Hermione had promised her grandparents she would consent to date a few of the selected wizards throughout the next two years.

Blaise Zabini: 8, 17 Hogwarts. Handsome. Articulate. Connections?

Neville Longbottom: 6?, BORING! Smart. A bit of a dolt, but he will be really good to you

Leonardo Gianelli: 9, 20 something. Well spoken, Italian? Gorgeous. I dont know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Marcus Flint: Are you serious? He looks like a troll!

Hermione skipped a few names.

Oliver Wood: 9, OLDER! Gorgeous. Witty. Intelligent. Fabulous Quidditch Player! You HAVE to at least date him and snog him senseless once.

She would have to consider Oliver. He seemed interested, was of no relation and wasnt a death eater. She added him to her short list.

Pierre Depardieu: 8, French. Need I say more?

Viktor Krum: 8, graduated already! Fabulous Quidditch player. gorgeous body. Lives too far away. You already sailed that ship. But 'Mione, He can't say your name!

No, but at least I know him. Hermione added Viktor to the short list.

Michael Corner: Forget about him. I dated him. Super Major DORK!

Anthony Goldstein: 9, not bad looking. Smart. Part of DA.

Chauncey Gardner: 3. Could you really marry someone named Chauncey?

Roberto Gutierrez: 8. Handsome, from Spain. They say they are passionate!

Greg Goyle: 10! Oh yeah baby!

Thank goodness for Ginny! How was she going to keep these all straight.

Theo Nott: I don't know. There seems something weird with him.

Zacharias Smith: 3. He's a chicken. A worm. A parasite that lives off worms that chickens eat.

Vincent Crabbe: 11! His voice is dreamy!

Ernie MacMillan: 8. He's okay. Brave. He'll protect you. Willing to admit when he is wrong.

Lord Ryuu: OK, not even going to dignify this one with a review.

Hermione continuing skimming through the list, mentally reliving the night until she got to the last name.

Draco Malfoy: Hermione. I don't know how to rate him. I mean he is at least a 9 in looks. A 9 in intellect. Connections, Breeding. But, he is A Malfoy. There is no disputing where their loyalties lie. He has been horrible to you for years. But seeing you with him tonight, something looks different. He looks like he changed somehow. Be careful though 'Mione, I know he figured out your charade, I saw his reaction when you punched the old fart!

Hermione smiled when she learned what Draco knew. As she put him in her top ten, she decided she needed to keep her friends close, and her enemies closer. She wasn't sure yet which Draco would prove to be. Only time would tell.

* * *

Before falling asleep Hermione couldn't help but think to herself that she was going to have to convince one of these men to marry her or risk losing her magic like her mother did. She wasn't sure she could live without her magic. It had become a way of life for her. Her wand felt like an extension of herself and she could not stand the thought of leaving it behind. She thought sadly of her mother and her loss and had an epiphany, if there was a curse there had to be a way to break it. And if she could break it for herself maybe she could free her mother.

Maybe there was a way out of this. She would have to start researching in library at Hogwarts on Monday. She knew this one book, "Family Curses of the Dark Ages"...

* * *

**_A/N: This is it for now guys. _********_I had always wanted to end this story with the end of her birthday. _****_Please don't be disappointed or angry... _****_I have started a sequel for this story. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story, adding me to your favorites, and just sharing the journey with me. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. _**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

After much thought and deliberation, I have decided to write a couple more chapters for this story before continuing in the sequel as  
the sequel is a very different kind of romance/adventure story.  
So, be on the lookout for chapter 16 this weekend. All my love to each of you!

Smurfette


	17. Chapter 17

When she went back to Hogwarts on Monday she could barely wait until the library closed to sneak into the restricted section.

She had recalled a book entitled Family Curses of the Middle Ages. She looked up curses by family names and came to Le Fey and found a small entry.

When she found the book she learned more than she expected.

_**Le Fey**_

_**The Fey are the keepers of the secrets of immortality. **_

_**They hold the keys that enable travel between worlds… from beyond the veil. **_

_**In the dark days when magic was at once revered but also feared by those who did not know it, **_

_**Viviane Le Fey cursed her lineage to protect these keys from those who would abuse its power. **_

_**Daughter of every generation**_  
_**blessed shall you be**_

_**At the age of thy inheritance**_  
_**thy magic withdrawn**_

_**The remedy to thy obstacle**_  
_**is to branch thy tree**_

_**Untainted from the natural world  
two shall be as one**_

_**Till the four winds meet, the knot remains**_  
_**betwixt rope and wand**_

_**A pain forgiven**_  
_**With hearts unbroken**_  
_**Till then cursed be  
**_

_**Note: Very little is known about the lineage as the family has been safeguarded for centuries. **_

After reading the entry, Hermione was overwhelmed. This was real. She really was cursed.

There had to be some way out of it.

**Daughter of every generation. **_That was her_.

**Blessed you shall be: **_Blessing? More like a cursing!_

**At the age of thy inheritance:** _Her 19th birthday_

**They magic withdrawn:** _She would loose her magic_

**The remedy...branch they tree:** _She had to get married, She knew that part._

**Untainted form the natural world:** _A pureblood wizard_

This last part was more confusing.

**Till the four winds meet, the knot remains? Betwixt rope and wand? **_**What the heck did that mean?**_

**A pain forgiven, with hearts unbroken. **_Whose pain? Vivane's pain? Morganna's? _

**Till then cursed be. **So, there was a way out of it. But what did it mean?

Hermione knew that the only way to be released from a spell was to cast the counter spell or have the person who cast it reverse it. She would have to either solve the riddle or have Viviane Le Fey reverse the spell.

How in the world was she supposed to do that! Viviane Le Fey died long ago. Or did she? She was a Fey. They were the keepers of the secrets of immortality. That meant she would be beyond the veil. But, this was crazy. How would Hermione travel beyond the veil? Once beyond the veil she wouldn't be able to return...

Still deep in thought unraveling the secrets of this curse, she was startled when a certain Slytherin stalked up behind her.

"Granger, imagine finding you here."

She slammed the book shut, covering it. It was Malfoy. "Malfoy, please. We need to talk."

"I couldn't agree with you more." He noted the title of the book; he would read it later.

"Thank you for trying to protect me on Saturday. Draco, I don't know how you figured it out, but no one can know who I am."

"I already told you I would keep your secret."

"Are you willing to make that a vow?"

"I am."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone my true identity. That you will treat me as Hermione Granger even if you are tortured, even if I am tortured. At no time, unless I grant you permission, will you let on that I am someone other than muggleborn Hermione Granger."

"I already said I would."

"Do you promise, Malfoy!?"

"On one condition."

Hermione sighed deeply worried about the condition. "What is it?"

"See me."

"See you? What am I blind? Of course I can see you. You're standing right there."

"No. 'See' me."

"Are you kidding? You have tortured since you met me, and now that you find out I am a pureblood I am acceptable to you?"

"You were always more than "acceptable". But you were out of reach. Maybe you still are as Hermione, but as Artemisia… I can be with you."

"Draco, I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Merlin! Your family sure has its secrets."

"Draco, you have no idea."

"Fine. Let me get to know you better. That is the least you can do." Draco had resolved to learn & keep all of her secrets, but he would have to be around her to do so.

"Done."

Draco kept true to his word. He never let on that Hermione was Artemisia. Even when she had been tortured in his home, he kept her secret safe. He would never break his vow.

* * *

Days had turned into months, months into years.

There had been so much to do with the rise of Voldemort and the war over the last year and a half, she had put finding a solution to her own problem out of her mind.

She had resigned herself to the path of least resistance. She had decided to marry.

Hermione couldn't believe it was her wedding day already. After the war ended in May, she had remembered the importance of this year and started to panic. She only had a few short months to find someone to get married to; she had hoped it would be someone she could trust.

He had lost his first wife and baby girl at the hands of deatheaters, and he had come back to help with the war. They had gotten close in those last days before the final battle, as neither expected to make it. He was a good man, not really her type, but he would treat her well.

Yes, Oliver Wood would make a good husband.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she could hardly believe she was a June bride. She was tired and looked it. Everyone was. She tried her best to brush it off and look her best for the groom.

"Oh Mum," she cried. "What am I going to do?" Hermione put her face in her hands and cried. She always thought she would get married one day, but she had hoped she would be in love.

"You don't have to do this, Hermione."

"Yes I do, Mum. If I don't..."

"...you'll end up like me."

"That's not what I meant."

"No, but its true. Hermione. It's not that bad, being a Muggle. I do miss magic, I miss it terribly. It was all I knew for practically all my life, but my Muggle life is not a bad one. You know that side too. You don't have to make yourself miserable. Oliver doesn't seem like the kind of man that would mistreat you, but love is too important to live without.

Believe me, that is the one thing I regret in my life. I had love, true love, and I let it slip away. I should have been braver. I shouldn't have given up on Sirius.

Your dad was a good man, just like Oliver. He protected, loved and supported our family. He did everything in his power to make me happy while he was living. But now both he and Sirius..." her voice trailed off.

Hermione held her hand out to her mother. She knew how hard it must be for her mum not to have her dad there to walk her down the aisle. It was hard for her too. She had always imagined him walking her down the aisle, kissing her on the cheek and giving her away to her husband.

Taking her daughter's hand, Mrs. Granger took a deep breath and continued. "Hermione, please be careful with this choice. Wizarding marriages are binding. Please make sure this is what you want before you take those vows."

Hermione heard a knock at the door and turned to open it. "Hi Hermione." It was Harry. "It's almost time." Hermione had asked Harry and Ron to give her away as she knew she would need their support to make it through the ceremony. She couldn't get over the feeling that she was facing some kind of impending doom.

Ron entered the room at just that moment. "Hermione. You look beautiful". He went over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Raising her Gryffindor spirit, Hermione stood up, brushed herself off and said, "Of course I am, Ronald."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew she was a wreck and she didn't want to deal with the problem at hand. They didn't want her to go through with this, but they didn't really see an alternative. Oliver really was the best choice. Honestly, both boys would have been more than willing to stand in and take his place. They loved her dearly and would have done anything for her. But neither Harry nor Ron were eligible to lift the curse.

Ginny knocked on the door, "Hermione. It's time".


	18. Chapter 18

Malfoy Manor: June 5th

Life had been difficult at the Manor. There had been so many memories of everything that had transpired over the last year with Voldemort for Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, that their home had become oppressive. Narcissa had gone into a bit of a frenzy. She cleaned constantly! She just couldn't get the elves to get things clean enough for her so she started doing it for herself. Polishing Brass, mopping floors. Over and over. Nothing was clean. Lucius was worried. This wasn't the first time his wife had done this. After they had married he started to notice a few qualities in his wife. People often remarked how crazed her sister Bellatrix looked. While Narcissa could mask her pain, she was just as crazed inside. He was afraid she might do something this time though, and he couldn't take that risk. Not for himself or for Draco

He had spent several days watching and hoping that she would recover, but she was deteriorating. The madness was taking over his beautiful wife's mind. He had decided to take her to St. Mungo's, now he just had to break it to his son.

That wasn't the only thing he needed to tell him. Lucius sat in his study and sent for Draco.

In moments, Draco had entered the study, "Father? You called for me"

"Sit down" Lucius said offering a seat.

"What's wrong?" He could tell by the sound in his voice there was a problem. Was he being sent to Azkaban?

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you about your mother." He said. "You've noticed she has been acting a little peculiar lately?"

"A little?" _That's an understatement.  
_  
"There is something I need to tell you, Draco. It's not the first time she has been like this. I don't know how to tell you this; I have been protecting you for so long. But, I suppose it is time you knew the truth."

"The truth?" Draco was confused but listened.

"Let's see where to begin. Just about 20 years ago, I met Narcissa. She was absolutely captivating. But as soon as we got married I started noticing that she was a little unstable. I started to pull away from her eventually taking a mistress."

Draco looked at his father in surprise.

"Don't judge me, I needed a companion. She was a lovely woman, intelligent & charming".

He nodded.

"When Narcissa conceived I was elated, I thought about ending my relationship with Celia. I decided to see her one last time when she advised me that she also was carrying my child. In fact 9 months later both women bore me sons. When Narcissa's was stillborn, her madness and grief of losing the baby consumed her. Well, you know your Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Yes."

Lucius looked at his son knowingly.

"Oh, point taken."

"Your mother was worse. She kept rocking and holding the dead baby. I really thought I was going to leave her at St. Mungos at the time until a healer said something that stuck in my mind. He told me that what she needed was another baby. I had another baby. You. "

"What are you saying?"

"You are my son, but you your mother is not Narcissa."

"Celia gave you to me."

"What happened to Celia?"

"When your mother learned that I had had an affair, she went after Celia with a vengeance. Bellatrix and Narcissa went after her one day, cornered her and then killed her."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I am worried Draco. Your mother is mentally ill. Since she almost lost you in the war she has started to deteriorate. I am going to admit her to St. Mungos."

"St. Mungos. Father, surely we can provide for her here."

"Draco, the last year has been too much for her. You don't understand. We cannot possible provide the kind of care that she needs. I have hidden her away as best I can for years. The moment she thought she lost you, she finally realized that you weren't hers, that you were Celia's baby…I need to take her to St. Mungo's before she does something drastic."

"When are you taking her?"

"This morning. The house-elves are preparing her things even now."

"Oh and Draco..."

"Yes Father?

"Happy Birthday".

* * *

_Happy Birthday to Me. Happy Birthday? Is he kidding me? _

_Oh gee Draco, by the way, your mother is NOT actually your mother. She is a nutter and killed your real mum. Your whole life has been a lie. _Draco was seriously considering wallowing in self pity for the next few months when something in the Daily Prophet caught his eye.

Oliver Wood to marry Hermione Granger.  
_International Quidditch star player Oliver Wood and Golden Girl Hermione Granger announced they will be joining in matrimony at Hogwarts today...  
_  
Draco couldn't help but think of Hermione's birthday just a few years ago and everything that she had to go through and felt a bit of sympathy for the girl.

After her birthday, they had started getting close. She had agreed to spend time with him when she could as Artemisia. He met with her late at night in the library or in the astronomy tower to help find the answers to her curse. They realized early on that there was indeed a way to break it. It involved something about wands. 4 wands to be precise, that and healing a mother's pain.

He couldn't think about mothers right now. It was too painful to think about his own mother's pain.

Through studying with her, he kept his vow to learn her secrets.

He knew from the curse that she was a direct descendant of "The Lady of the Lake" who would be the holder of the keys of immortality one day. His overwhelming desire to protect her increased as he got to know her secrets. She became the one person in his life that he thought of before himself. One day he broke down and asked her to marry him after they got out of school. To let him protect her always. He was heart broken when she told him why they couldn't get married. She was Sirius' Black's daughter. His cousin. He remembered the pain he felt when he broke down and cried in Moaning Myrtle's stall that night.

He had kept Artemisia's identity a secret over the last two years rather well. He didn't fully realize how significant this task was until Yaxley killed her grandparents. He had tried to force them to reveal her identity and killed his own parents in the process. They met one last time in the room of requirement and mutually decided she would remain Hermione Granger. Her life was already at risk as part of the Golden Trio, but at least it was a known variable. He would keep his distance.

He kept an eye on her from afar. He kept telling himself it was for the best. They would never be able to be together.

Always keeping her secret, when he was questioned if he knew her when death eaters brought her to the castle, he feigned ignorance to her identity.

_If only she wasn't my cousin. If only she wasn't Sirius' daughter. Wait a minute! _Draco thought to himself, _she might be Sirius' daughter, but I'm not Narcissa's son! _

He looked at The Daily Prophet and mused, _Hermione Granger is going to marry Oliver Wood...Over my dead body!_

* * *

A/N: I have received more than a few emails regarding Draco and Hermione being related. At first I was going to make them doomed (that's why I had originally labeled it as romance/angst), but then decided I really wanted to leave it open. I know it is a little outlandish BUT... Its my A.U. after all. (sung to the tune of its a small world).

At any rate, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story.

Special props to Jessica & Crazy Chick for helping me improve.

I should be able to wrap this up in about 2 chapters. I have started the next one already. It is a little heartwrenching, some fun, a little sad, with LOTS of flashbacks.

If you have ANY recommendations of your favorite Hogwarts scenes, please send me your suggestion. I just might include it!

Funniest review award goes to Lya.

_N__o! Don't do it Hermione! Marry Draco! ok, I do realize I can't actually talk to her, but it felt better to try...kind of like, in scary movies, no matter how many times I tell the stupid one to stay out of the dark room, he/she aways goes in. hehe. Seriously, she CANT marry Wood, I...I forbid it!  
_

You totally cracked me up.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's time," Ginny said as she let herself into the antechamber.

Hermione looked up, took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready".

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, then at each other. They had both tried to talk Hermione out of this. They knew that Oliver was wrong for Hermione on so many levels, but they knew he would be good to her so they didn't protest too much. Besides, they knew better than to challenge Hermione once she had set her mind to something.

Harry looked over at Hermione and felt ill. He knew this was wrong. He also knew why she was doing this. It was the curse. If she didn't go through with this wedding, she would lose her magic. All her plans for the future would be wasted.

Ron looked over at Hermione heartbroken. It should have been him, but he knew she would never marry him now, they were too closely related in her opinion. He had tried to convince her that it was customary for cousins to marry, he had even proven that it was acceptable by several muggle religions. At the end, his passionate pleas fell on deaf ears. She wouldn't listen to a word of it and now he was here giving his Hermione away.

As she found herself being escorted from the antechamber into the Entrance Hall, Hermione could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right and thought back to a day many years before. She remembered when Professor McGonagall ushered her from the same antechamber she had just left and escorted her into the great hall for the sorting ceremony in her first year. She was so afraid that day, and excited. She was afraid of what people would think of her, that they would reject her. She thought at first she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, but felt strangely relieved when she had been placed into Gryffindor.

Now, ushered by her closest friends in her final year, she could not help but feel that she was being a virgin that was being sacrificed. She took Harry's hand on one arm and Ron's on the other and declared, "I'm so glad we have each other. I couldn't have gotten through this without you guys".

With that the doors to the great hall opened, and they entered the room.

She was amazed at the transformation of the great hall. Not too many weeks ago, it had been a sort of refuge. The war had ended and everyone gathered, no longer sorted by houses but united. Now again, people sat united. This time not at tables but in aisles and pews like a grand cathedral. In fact, the room was filled with countless numbers of people who had attended in order to witness the wedding of Hermione Granger to Oliver Wood. As both were equally famous in the wizarding community, everyone who was anyone was there. This was THE event of the season.

Hermione looked down the aisle and gulped, _When did the hall get so big? _

Silence overcame the great hall as The Golden Trio walked down the aisle together. Hermione glanced to either side and caught the faces of people she had known for years.

The first face she saw in the crowd was Blaise Zabini. She was surprised to see him sitting in the back of the room. She remembered how kind he was to her at her birthday party. He had been so funny and charming, a good friend in the end. Yes, he definitely had some good qualities.

Someone took a picture... Hermione's reverie was broken as she paused for a minute and thought of Colin Creevy. Colin had always been in the limelight shooting pictures of Harry. He was always so excited and happy. He was always taking photos and sending them home to his family. She smiled as she remembered when he photographed Ron vomiting slugs after his curse against Draco backfired. She then remembered how that camera saved his life when he took a picture of the Basilisk. He had always been such a loyal friend and a courageous person.

Now he was gone. One of the people that had been lost to Voldemort.

She turned her head and noticed George Weasley and couldn't help think of poor Fred. It was hard to think of one without the other. They had been inseparable all their lives. They were so full of life and mischief. Despite their academic performance, she had always thought the twins were extremely gifted wizards. Sure they infuriated her from time to time, but they also brought levity to the darkest situations. She remembered the hall when they left school. They had essentially had enough of Umbridge and wanted to go out with a bang, lighting up the room with a spectacle of fireworks. How she wished they would have lightened up the feeling of the room today.

She turned her eyes away and saw Professor, no, _Headmistress_ McGonagall sitting with Hagrid. She had always respected the woman. She smiled thinking about how she had taken her under her wing. She had always respected her Professor's opinion, and equally feared her disapproval. She could help but worry what she thought of her now.

Hermione set aside her concerns when she saw Hagrid's face. Hagrid looked like he was lost. He looked so helpless. He gave her a weak reassuring smile and nodded his head. She had only seen him look like this once before. When Buckbeak was sentenced to die.

At Dumbledore's suggestion, Harry and she had been able to use the time turner that McGonagall had given to her to not only save Buckbeak from execution, but also Sirius from the dementor's kiss.

Feeling like she was walking toward the executioner, she wished that somehow she could feel as free as she did flying on Buckbeak's back that day. She would give anything to feel that released now. To be freed like Buckbeak and Sirius...

Sirius... Oh how she wished he had been there to give her away. How she wished that she had known that he had actually been her father. She wondered if Dumbledore realized who he was when he had charged Harry and her with the task.

Dumbledore... How she wished that somehow she could go back in time and change the past. She would give anything if he could be there now. Surely Dumbledore would be able lead her in the right direction.

Before she knew it, they had reached the end of the hall where the acting minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood eagerly waiting. He had taken a liking to the girl as they worked together in the Order. He smiled gently at her as he remembered acting as a protector with Hermione just last year. They had been chased by five death eaters, but somehow survived and now here he was officiating her wedding.

Harry and Ron kissed her cheek softly and handed her over to Oliver's waiting hands, taking their place beside Hermione. Hermione blinked back the tears in her eyes as Oliver gave her a gentle smile.

Kingsley cleared his voice and began to officiate. "Welcome one and all.

There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

There was not a sound in the hall as the minister finished. True they had heard these words before, but for some reason it struck a chord with everyone's hearts. After a moment of silence, the Minister began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger in Matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this sacred bond these two persons present now come to be joined as one in marriage.

If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

An air of oppression filled the room. It started with a small squeaking noise, a shuffling and then the silence was broken as a chorus of voices throughout the room called out, "I object!".

Everyone looked around to see where the voices had originated from. In the front of the room sat Oliver's fan club, near the middle to the left stood Headmistress McGonagall, near the front stood Molly and Ginny Weasley.

Oliver's fan club was sitting in the front row, pining over the keeper. All of a sudden they stated to burst out, "Oliver! You can't marry her! Marry me! No, don't marry her, Marry me! I've been to all your games since Hogwarts, marry me!" The young witches started squabbling with each other.

Before things got out of hand the minister stopped their incessant whining. "Enough. I said "just cause". Not selfish prattle". His eyes looked over the hall and appraised the others that were standing. The first he called to was Headmistress McGonagall.

"Headmistress, I believe you raised an objection. I trust IT is a valid one."

"Thank you, Minister. Hermione, before it's too late, have you really thought this through?"

Hermione really and truly wanted to crawl under a rock. First Oliver's fan club, then McGonagall!

Oliver replied for them, "I assure you Headmistress. We have thought this through."

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I meant it's so sudden. Are you marrying for the right reasons?"

Hermione turned around. She blinked, frightened that the tears in her eyes would give her away. She had thought about this, but her fears about her impending birthday were starting to cloud her judgment.

"I assure you. This is a mutual decision." Oliver responded. In truth, Oliver had his own doubts, but he would rather be with someone than be alone. When Hermione had asked him to marry her, he was honored. There was little love between the two, but they admired and respected each other. They were well matched intellectually. It would be a good partnership. He had already had love and lost it, but companionship and friendship were long lasting.

"Are you satisfied, Minerva?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, well. I suppose if they know what they are doing."

Turning his head he readied himself for the next complaint, "Molly Weasley? Your objection?"

"Thank you. Hermione. I couldn't love you any more than if you were my own. I don't believe Oliver is the right partner for you."

"Mrs. Weasley. I know what you are thinking but Ron and I are never going to be together. It won't work for reasons I can't explain to you. It just won't work. Not ever. I am sorry, but I will always be a part of your family."

Molly sat down, a little embarrassed.

The Minister turned to the last petitioner, "Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny stood with her clipboard and cleared her voice. "Hermione. You can't marry Oliver. You don't even know him. I know him better than you do. He is wrong for you. He would be better with someone like _me_..." she said implying that she had feelings for this keeper.

From Hermione's side, Harry piped up, "I object to your objection! Ginny, er, I mean, Oh Merlin, Ginny. This isn't exactly how I pictured it but Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. She dropped her clipboard and ran into Harry's arms. Arthur and Molly got up and ran to the couple. Ron congratulated his best friend and sister. The entire hall was once again filled with murmuring.

"Enough! Fine! You all can't just stand here and be supportive can you? Thanks a lot!" Hermione yelled.

A hush descended throughout the room.

Hermione took a step closer to Oliver and apologized quietly, "Oliver, I'm sorry. You deserve better than this. I really am sorry." She kissed his cheek and then turned around and ran out of the hall.

No one stopped her as she made her way through the large oak doors.

No one that is, except Draco Malfoy who caught her moments after she had left the room.

"Hermione".

"You're too late." she said. With tears in her eyes, she ran toward the one place she felt safe. The one place where she could be alone. The one place where no one would look for her. The library.

Dejected, Malfoy stood in one place. _I'm too late. _

After a moment of shock, Oliver followed Hermione out of the hall to make sure she was okay. He saw the confusion in Malfoy's face and advised him, "She called off the wedding".

Malfoy looked up and spun around, and raced to the library. He knew exactly where she would be. He walked to her little corner and found her staring pensively at the pendant that lay around her neck. The one her grandmother had given her.

"Hermione".

"What do _you_ want"

"Hermione, I'm sorry"

"_You _didn't do anything. _They_ did. I thought I would have a little support from my friends and family on my wedding day, but I guess I don't deserve it."

"Hermione! Knock that off. You deserve more than that. You know you do."

Draco walked over to her to dry her tears. He tenderly touched her cheek and pulled her chin up to look at him. "Hermione..."

"What?"

"I know another solution."

"I'm listening."

"Marry me."

"Excuse me? Are you off your rocker? It is my wedding day to another man which I have just called off. You waltz in here and ask me to marry you? I can't marry _you_!" She stood up and pushed him away.

"Why not?"

"Draco, we have been through this already. Our parents are cousins. We're cousins. Hello." She said the last part waving her hand in his face.

"No we're not." He answered plainly.

"Yes we are." She insisted, her hands resting on her hips in defiance.

"No we're not. I learned a secret of my own today."

"Oh?" _This should be interesting_

"Narcissa is not my mother. We aren't related after all".

Hermione pensively thought in silence. _How can his mother not be his mother? I don't get it. But then we could get married. But what am I thinking. I cannot marry Draco. This is Draco Malfoy! What would people say? What would they DO! No, this won't work. Not now. Not ever! _

"Hermione, did you hear me? Hermione. Hermione?"

"No." she said stoically.

"No? No, you didn't hear me or no you won't marry me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes." she said stoically with the same voice.

"Yes, you'll marry me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, I heard you. No, I won't marry you." she explained.

"Oh. Why, not?" _I've got to hear this._

"Draco, I can't marry you. You didn't see what happened in there a minute ago with Oliver. Oliver Wood! People actually like _him_. No offense. It is just too soon after the war. There is no way I can do this to my friends and family. They will never understand. Maybe you would understand if you had been there. They all turned on me. I can't go through that again." At some time she had lost all her strength and had slumped back down to her corner.

"And this is your final decision." He said curtly. He couldn't believe that she was rejecting him.

"I'm afraid it has to be." She said a little sadly, her head hanging low.

"Fine." He answered curtly.

Hermione looked up when she heard the shortness of his tone, "Please don't be like this Draco." she pleaded.

When he heard the tone in her voice he turned around and looked deeply into her eyes. His heart melted. When he saw the inner conflict that was raging in her mind, his Slytherin mind starting working overtime. Somehow he would have to prove not only to her, but to the world that she could trust him. He knew he needed to make up for the time they lost.

"On one condition." Draco answered quietly.

Hermione sighed deeply worried about the condition. "What is it?"

"Let me help you."

"Help me do what?"

"Let me help you break the curse. Let me help you free yourself, Hermione. Let me be there for you."

"I don't know Draco. I don't know if I can trust you." she said quietly.

"Are you kidding? I have kept your secrets for 2 years!"

"But over the last year..."

"Mi! Give me a break. How much can I say I'm sorry? I had no control over the last two years. You know that as well as I do. What do you want me to do, apologize for my existence! Fine, then I do it gladly. Listen, I know I can never make up for the pain I caused you, but you know you can trust me. You know as well as I do that I never broke my promise to you. I have kept your secrets from everyone including your friends and enemies! I agreed to never treat you as anything else than Hermione Granger until you were ready. I kept that promise. A promise is a promise."

"Draco..." she tried to calm him down.

He continued his rant, "The war is over. Let me help you get through this. Merlin! I have been studying your riddle for almost two years. You only have 3 months left, you are going to need all the help you can get!"

"We couldn't agree with you more Malfoy." said a familiar voice.

Draco and Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Harry. Hermione wondered to herself why she thought the library was a safe place for her to run and hide?

"Hermione, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We need to at least _try_ to break the curse." Ron said.

Harry added, "You were there for us for so long. I am so sorry we haven't been there for you. We failed you, Hermione."

"Harry, no you didn't. We have all been dealing with something far more important."

"Well, now it's our turn to help you." Harry said.

Even though Malfoy was a git and an arse, he was well connected with the dark arts. It had been common knowledge that Draco's family had not really been on Voldemort's side, they had followed in fear.

Ron thought to himself, _Maybe the Malfoy's weren't all bad. I mean Narcissa did save Harry at the end to protect her Draco. There was some loyalty there. And Draco has kept Hermione's identity a secret when he could have used it. No, I am just going to have to put aside my hostility and work with him for Hermione's sake._

"Do you have any idea where to start, Malfoy." It actually pained Ron to ask him, but Hermione would need his help.

Draco thought for a moment and then had an epiphany, "Yes. Azkaban."

"Azkaban??" they responded in unison.

"We need to talk to Lord Ryuu." Draco replied resolutely.

* * *

A/N: OK Guys. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!  
Sorry it has been so long since my last update, I have been dealing with a writer's block. UGGHHH!  
I know you were expecting Draco to object and Hermione to run into his arms. But really, would Hermione actually do that?  
Someone once wrote to me, _Stories without happy endings are not finished yet_.  
Be patient with me. It's not over yet.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Aloha! Caio! Hi...  
Please check out the first chapter of the sequel, A Simple Course of Action.  
Please forgive my awkward end of story. It has been hard for me to figure out where to close and start the new chapters, but if I dont break here, I dont think I will be able to break at all.  
I hope you enjoyed the first part of this trilogy and I hope that you will continue the journey with me. Please review and let me know your thoughts.  
Best of love to all!

Smurfette

**A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 1: No More Secrets**

"Do you have any idea where to start, Malfoy." It actually pained Ron to ask him, but Hermione would need his help.

Draco thought for a moment and then had an epiphany, "Yes. Azkaban."

"Azkaban??" they responded in unison.

"We need to talk to Lord Ryuu." Draco replied resolutely.

"Lord Ryuu? What does he have to do with anything?" said Ron.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron in disbelief. _No, they really aren't that bid of idiots. _Then turning to Hermione, he asked. "They don't know?"

"No" she responded. "It was on a need to know basis and they didn't need to know."

Draco looked at Hermione knowingly and nodded, "Well, _now_ they _need to know_."

Hermione looked down and said softly, "I know".

Harry and Ron had been watching this conversation in increasing frustration.

Finally, Ron snapped, "Would someone bloody tell us what is going on?"

Hermione sighed. "I will. As soon as we get somewhere safe and I get out of this dress!"

The boys finally looked up at Hermione and realized that she was still dressed in her wedding dress, yards of white satin and tulle obviously would hinder her mobility. They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
